We Can't All Have Nice Things
We Can't All Have Nice Things is the tenth episode of Season One of Kingsley Heights and the tenth episode overall. It aired on July 27, 2012. Plot It starts out at an all school assembly in the gym. The principal is addressing the school when she notices a few boys mucking around with a basketball in the background. She tells them to knock it off, and one of the boys throws the basketball away, which knocks some support beams for electronic scoreboard. The board falls down and starts giving off sparks, and the students begin panicking. The principal tells them to sit down, when the board lights on fire. The fire sprinklers come on and everybody tries to run out as they get soaked. It cuts to the sports oval, where everyone is waiting around, getting their names called off. The principal picks up a bullhorn and tells everyone that after their name has been called, they have permission to leave school early. Courtney slips while walking around, and Andrew catches her, telling her "not on my watch." Courtney thanks him and asks how he's getting home. He says that he was planning on driving home, and asks Courtney the same question. She says that she called her parents to come pick her up, and she's going to wait for them, when Jocelyn walks over, kisses Andrew on the cheek and asks if he can take her home. Amanda walks up to Heath and asks if he can drive her home, seeing as she doesn't want to walk home soaking wet. Heath tells her that he would, but he can't drive. Amanda asks him what he's talking about and pretends that he's joking. Heath asks if she's deaf, and says that he can't drive. Amanda gets angry and asks why he never told her, and Heath tells her to relax, but Amanda storms off angrily. Heath chases after her and spins her around, asking where she's going, and she tells him that she's going home, and that he should leave her alone. It cuts back to Courtney, who is waiting out the front of the school. Anthony is getting on his bus, when he asks her what she's waiting for. Courtney says she's fine, and that she's just waiting for her parents to come pick her up. Anthony says bye and gets on his bus. Courtney looks around, to reveal that everyone else had left. She checks her phone, and notices that she has a message from her mother. She opens it, and it says, "Sorry sweetie, can't pick you up right now. Running errands xo" Courtney deletes the message, and rings Gale, asking if he can pick her up from school because her mom abandoned her. Gale says he'll be there in ten minutes. It cuts to Leah's room, where Queen and Leah are throwing scrunched up paper into a basketball hoop on the back of Leah's door. Queen asks if they can do something fun and Leah throws the paper at Queen, saying that the last time she tried doing something fun, everything went chaotic. Queen says that she should loosen up, and do something fun, seeing as they have the whole day off school. Leah asks what she wants to do, and Queen tells her that they should go to the pool. Leah shrugs and says it sounds good. Alice is watching TV and eating popcorn when she gets a call from an unknown number. She answers the phone, and asks who's calling with a mouthful of food. Layla tells her to make herself look nice, because she needs a partner for karaoke. Alice asks why she invited her, and Layla says to "just get ready" and hangs up. Ben tries to ring Gianna, but she keeps ignoring her phone. Ben sends a message to Gianna begging her to answer her phone. Gianna finally calls Ben and asks what he wants, because he's the last person she wants to talk to. Ben says he's extremely sorry about the way he treated her, and Gianna says that he should be. Ben says he wants her to forgive him, because he misses their friendship, and Gianna tells him she doesn't care, and says that "we can't all have nice things" before hanging up. Luke rings Clarisse and asks where Queen is, and Clarisse tells him that Queen is at Leah's house. Luke thanks her and hangs up, before driving off to Leah's house. He knocks on the door, and Toby answers. Luke asks Toby if Queen's there and Toby jokes that it's pretty sad if he has to come crawling up to the guy who his girlfriend left him for, to ask him where his ex-girlfriend is. Luke gets irritated and punches him in the jaw, before clutching at his hand in pain. Toby asks him if his hand hurts, and Luke says it does, to which Toby says good, and slams the door in his face. Luke starts walking away when Leah comes back, and Queen notices him. She gets out of the car and runs over to him asking what's wrong. Luke shows his hand to them, and Leah asks if he needs to see a doctor. Damien hears a knock on his door and goes to answer it, when he sees Emily. He nervously asks what she's doing here, and she says she wanted to hang out with him. Damien says that she probably shouldn't, because his mom is in bed sick. Emily asks if he wants to go out instead of staying in, and Damien says he really can't. Emily asks if he's trying to avoid her, and Damien says he isn't, he's just confused at the moment, and adds that he likes her, but he likes someone else too. Emily says she likes him back, even if he likes someone else, but Damien asks her to leave. It cuts to Layla, sitting in a karaoke club with Ashley, Brittany and Charlotte, while Alice is up singing a Britney Spears song. She finishes, and walks back to her seat, where Charlotte, Brittany and Ashley all compliment her on her singing, saying that she was awesome. Layla says, "You know, I sung too, but you guys didn't say anything like that. Aren't you guys sweet. No wonder I didn't invite you." Ashley says that Layla was great too, and Layla says that "It's a bit late for that, sweetie." Brianna rings Katherine and says that she's getting sick of her and Jocelyn fighting, and wants them to just get over themselves. Katherine asks why she cares so much, and Brianna says that fighting over a boy is ridiculous. Katherine argues that she liked Andrew first, before he even met Jocelyn, and Brianna says that until she and Jocelyn reconcile, she's not talking to her. Andrew is watching TV with Jocelyn when he gets a text from Gale, and tells Jocelyn he has to go. Jocelyn asks what happened, and he explains that Gale dropped Courtney off at home, and he's worried she might try to hurt herself. Jocelyn asks why Gale doesn't just check on her, and Andrew says that Gale has to go to his great-uncle's funeral, so he wants him to watch her. Jocelyn kisses him goodbye, and Andrew says he'll be back in about an hour. He pulls up to Courtney's house, and opens the door, which she left unlocked. He calls out to her, and Courtney asks who's there. Andrew explains who it is, and asks where she is. She walks out of the living room, holding a bottle of wine, and asks Andrew what he's doing there. Andrew says he came to make sure she's alright. Courtney says that she's a big girl and she doesn't need him, before almost passing out. Andrew says she needs to lie down, but Courtney says that she doesn't need a babysitter, just someone to talk to, and asks Andrew if he'll talk to her. Andrew agrees and sits on the couch, talking to her. An hour later, Jocelyn calls Andrew, which goes to his voicemail. She leaves a message asking if everything's alright, and if he can call back. It cuts across to Courtney's house, where Andrew and Courtney are making out. Andrew's phone sits on the table and the screen brightens up, telling him that he has one new voicemail from Jocelyn. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content